Prussia in Wonderland
by Last Train
Summary: He gave an amused laugh. Only idiots fell down holes on accident. That's why when he slipped on that pile of leaves, and fell down the same hole, it was totally on purpose. T for my foul mouth D:


A/N: You can certainly shoot me for writing this. XD

Next chapter will be much longer. This was jut me wondering if I could actually write a first chapter... at all. Ahahahaa. Yespleaseshootmenow.

This is pure crack. You have been warned.

* * *

Prussia stared off at the glistening river, Germany was reading a story that he couldn't care less about, the only thing that was even mildly interesting was water. "Prussia, are you paying attention?" Prussia gave a snort, and then gave his best at an innocent smile, "Oh, well of course, West-dearie." Germany rolled his eyes, and continued. Nothing interesting ever happened, and nothing interesting ever will. That was what Prussia thought, and he tended to make mischief of his own, just to make daily life just a bit more bearable. Why, just this morning Austria woke up to maple syrup stuck completely to the inside of his piano, Hungary was not happy about this; Prussia rubbed the lump on his head.

Spring had just arrived, and Prussia's little bird had followed him outside. Gilbird, as he had named his small friend, was perched upon his head. The chirping brought Prussia back from his daze. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a small boy in a sailor cap running off behind the bushes a little bit away from him. Being the pedophile he was, Prussia stood up, giving no bother to tell his brother where he was going, and ran off. His clothes caught in the bushes, but he really didn't give a damn, and broke the branches off as he walked. Closer, and closer and closer he got to the boy, and he wasn't able to do anything before he saw him fall down a hole. "Holy shit, that sucks balls." He gave an amused laugh. Only idiots fell down holes on accident.

That's why when he slipped on that pile of leaves, and fell down the same hole, it was totally on purpose. That was _planned_. The hole felt like it never ended, and he wondered if this was a hole that Italy had dug to try to get to China or something. Not. Awesome. Until Prussia hit his head, all he could think about was how he was pissed at Germany for becoming allies with that idiot. But, being completely serious, landing straight on your head hurts. He examined the room with the last bit of consciousness he had, he noticed the table. 'Drink Me.' A bottle so bluntly told him. Prussia scoffed at the bottled. What did it think he was? He was Prussia for god sake. He wasn't going to listen to anyone, especially a bottle. So Prussia just stood and glared at the poor thing, waiting for it to succumb to his awesome-ness and wither away into a pile of dust.

Naturally, after ten minutes of this staring contest, the bottle did not give in, and Prussia was utterly shocked. He pondered over why this could be, and he came to a conclusion. If it has not given in yet, then it must want it's vital regions to be seized! He gulped half of the bottle down, and suddenly, he was the size of mouse. But, oh! Prussia was ready for this, and he walked over to the nearest door, which was about his size, and kicked it down out of anger. Kicking doors down solves all problems. Outside of the door was a garden, the flowers were huge, and Prussia wasn't going to have that. Walking back over to the table, which was now much larger than him, he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I KNEW YOU WERE PLANNING SOMETHING. YOU GET DOWN HERE AND FIX THIS." Then he smelt something that reminded him of home, Germany's cake. Looking in the direction of the smell, he saw a small piece of cake that, written in icing, said, 'Eat Me.' Ha! He wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice. He shoved a bunch of the cake into his pocket, and started out the broken-down exit. That'll show them.

* * *

A/N: Not too bad, right?

Here's preview thing for chapter two.

_"Who the hell is _Russia?_ I'm _Prussia. With a P._ You know... PUHHHHH?"_


End file.
